


This Bench

by WhisperingKage



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well it seems this bench has witnessed just about every big event in ours lives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bench

Isshin sighed as he watched his son sink even father into depression over what the Vizard said to him. He was withdrawing from everyone around him, slowly breaking precious bonds because he was afraid that they wouldn't accept or that he might accidentally hurt them. He sighed again as he watched Ichigo walk like a zombie out of the house, probably to go haunt the park which he had been doing a lot as of late.   
  
He grinned this was his chance! Time to call the only person that would without fail knock his son out of depression and knock some sense into him. The one person that his son cared about more than anything. His first friend, love and wife, with blow pop wedding rings of course, at the sweet tender age of five and half. The one The only Kagome Higurashi! Oh she would knock him out of his self imposed funk alright!   
  
She also happened to be the 'long lost daughter' of Urahara, though none but a select few knew, in order to keep her safe. But from what he'd heard it didn't do much. Apparently she was pulled down a time portal on her mother's shrine and thrown into the feudal era! Before the barriers! Which meant hollows, demons, and soul reapers were wandering around! Oh the horror! His precious little Gome-Chan all alone in a world full of evil hollows, pigheaded soul reapers, and sexy…uh big bad demons!   
  
Thankfully she drew strong and trustworthy friends to her that would protect her with their lives. Unfortunately during her travels she made an evil nemesis that wished for her to become his mate or to kill her, one of the two. Oh his son would have had a field day with that one. Kagome was his, as he would always say. Anyway if she was going to attract trouble like her dad then she should have stayed with his son at least then she wouldn't have to carry the burden alone.   
  
But sadly she had to move away when they were both ten years old; it was a sad yet romantic parting. Both shouting vows of love, to keep in touch, and promises to reunite and marry. It was quite touching, had him crying! And Urahara when he found out his baby girl was engaged to his son. Sadly though that was when his son started to express himself by beating the crap out of innocent (yeah right) punks becoming a teenage deviant. If only Kagome was there to beat some sense into him.   
  
Oh well no use crying over spilt milk…err blood. She would beat the hell out of him now and get him back on his feet. Oh maybe…they would fall in love all over again! Oh what eye and hair color would his grandbabies have? He hoped they looked like Kagome, like sweet little angels not like their dad who had a permanent scowl on his face! Huh where was that blood lust coming from? He slowly turned around only to come face to face with…Karin. "Dad stop squealing like a girl and call Kagome-Ne-Chan already!" he gulped and nodded. "Hai." He quickly picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited for someone to pick it up.   
  
Ring…ring…rin- he had to strain his ears to hear her tired whispered voice. "Hello, Sunset Shrine, Kagome Higurashi speaking. How may I help you?" he gulped, "Ah GOME-CHAN! How are you? It's me Isshin, Ichigo's dad." He heard her wince at his volume before gasping in recognition. "Oh Isshin-San how are you? How's Ichigo-Kun?" he smirked at least her voice rose a tad bit when she mentioned Ichigo. "I'm fine. But sadly my idiot of a son is in a funk and needs your help getting out of it." He could practically feel her concern radiate over the phone.   
  
"Really, what's it about? Is he hurt?" her voice rose again in worry. "No, no he's just depressed about some things and needs some reassurance from the person he loves the most." "I…see. Then why are you calling me?" his mouth dropped open. Didn't she know she was that person? His future grandbabies were in danger! "Gome-Chan! I'm calling you because you are that person! He needs you and your support to get through this."   
  
He heard her sigh wishfully, "I…I'm not sure I can help him…I'm weak, ugly, stupid, useless and-" he grew angry who filled his little Gome-Chan's head with all that crap? Oh him and Urahara would have a field day if they ever found the bastard. "Kagome!" she gasped at his tone of voice and use of her full name. "Your husband needs you and you will go to him! He wants no needs some reassurance that the person he loves the most won't betray him just because he's a Vizard! Now GO!" he heard her gulp. "Yes sir." He heard her hang up the phone.   
  
He threw his arm in the air in a dramatic pose. "Future grandbabies fear not for your grandpapa won't give you up without a fight!" he felt a bloodlust roll over his form as he slowly turned around to face... "Whose future grandbabies are you fighting for?" a very angry Urahara gripping his sword tightly, eyes aglow under his hat. "Ehehehe…Urahara-Kun. Did you know there's some bastard filling our little Kagome's head with crap that she's ugly, weak, stupid, and useless." The blood lust increased. "Oh really? Well we have to have a talk with this person. Let's go ask Ku-Loon about this bastard and where we can find him." He smirked as his own blood lust came up, "Sure just let me close up shop." The bastard better run and hide because he had two very angry fathers after him. One who had his future grandbabies to protect!   
  
Ichigo sat on a bench, their bench the bench he met Kagome on all those years ago. He grit his teeth as his hollow sent another painful wave of energy through his body trying to get him to loose control. He gripped his head in his hands, it hurt so much that he wanted to give in and be done with the pain. But he knew he couldn't if he did then he'd loose himself and never be able to face his friends and family yet alone her, his 'wife'. He laughed if she could see him now he would probably disgust her. He knew he was wallowing in self-pity but dammit he was allowed one day…well he was going on two weeks now.   
  
He also knew he was worrying his friends and family with his depressed state. Not even Rukia could get him out of his funk. Which surprised everyone but Tatsuki and his family, they all thought he had romantic feelings for her, which he didn't. He saw her as another annoying violent younger sister. He already had someone he was in love with hell they were even married, even though it wasn't legal…yet. Dammit! Another painful wave of energy tore through his body. He had to dig his fingers into his head to keep himself from crying out loud. He let out a shaky breath once it was over he could hear his hollow laughing at him, telling it would all end if he just let go. Like hell he would.   
  
He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in his memories of the happier days, the days with he spent with Kagome.   
  
A five year old Ichigo scowled at the world as he sat on a bench. His mom was talking with one of her friends not to far away and told him to go play. But nobody wanted to play with him because of his hair. Stupid poop heads. He glared at the ground as he heard them laugh and play. Stupid snot heads! He was startled when someone's shadow fell over him.   
  
He looked up and saw a girl who looked to be the same age as him. She was staring at him curiously with her pretty blue eyes. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue shirt, black shorts and black tennis shoes.   
  
He scowled at her as she smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Kagome. What's your name?" He blinked she wanted to know his name even though he had orange hair? "I'm Ichigo." She smiled more and he felt himself smile along with her. "Lets play!" and with out warning she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the playground. That was the start of their wonderful friendship.   
  
"Do you Ichigo take Kagome to be your wife?" A six year old Ichigo blushed as he stared at a blushing and fidgeting six year old Kagome. She was wearing a sky blue summer dress bringing out her shining sharpie blue eyes as the wind blew playing with her shoulder length black hair. "Duh." He quickly put the blow pop ring on her finger.   
  
His dad scoffed at his answer before turning to Kagome, "And do you Kagome take my worthless son Ichigo to be your husband?" She blushed as everyone, her mom, her grandpa, his dad, his mom, a black cat, and a strange crying guy in a hat standing a little further away from them looked at her. "H-Hai." She carefully put the blow pop ring on his finger.   
  
"Then in now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" They both blushed as his mom hit his dad in the back of the head and the strange hat man cried out. He grabbed Kagome's hand in his own; "Come on Kagome lets make a run for it!" she smiled up at her new husband. "Hai!" they both ran towards the park away from the weird adults throwing rice at each other.   
  
"Kagome and Ichigo sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" a seven year old Ichigo glared at his dad as a seven year old Kagome hid behind him red as a tomato. They had just shared their first "real" kiss and of course his dad had to see them. "Dad shut up!" "Oh is my little man embarrassed? So when can I expect my grandbabies?" It was Ichigo's turn to turn red. "Dad!" Ichigo chased his dad around the park leaving behind a blushing Kagome being comforted by his mother. "There, there dear. It' s not that bad. My first kiss was in a closet with this young man named Urahara." "WHAT! THAT BASTARD! I'm gonna kill him! Come my son lets kill the vile fiend that stole your mothers first kiss!" "Ewwwww! To much info!"   
  
An eight year old Ichigo stared at a blushing Kagome's chest. It had lumps…two of them…and they were getting bigger…everyday. "Kagome-Chan?" "W-what?" he stared intently at her chest before looking at her face, "You're…you're becoming a girl!" she glared at him, "Well no duh. I AM a girl! What'd you think I was! A boy!" He quickly backed away, "No, no, no! I mean other boys are starting to look at you and I don't like it! So stop growing boobies!" She grit her teeth and clenched her hands. He heard his dad wince in the background along with his mother's shocked gasp.   
  
"Stop! Stop! You think I have any control over them! It hurts when they grow! My chest has been sore for the past three weeks! I have to get a training bra and other girly crap! And you think I want all this! Hell if I could stop them I would have already and not for you but for me! My mommy says I have a long way to go to! Apparently big boobies run in my family and I have no control over them! You stupid insensitive jerk!"   
  
Ichigo shrunk away from a shaking Kagome. "Jesh you didn't have to bite my head off!" Bam! She hit him and walked away with his mother lending her a shoulder to cry on. He sat on the ground and rubbed his head. "What'd I do wrong dad?" His dad sighed as he patted his shoulder, "Nothing son, nothing. You just got your first taste of puberty. God help you."   
  
A nine Year old Ichigo sat on his bed in the dark. He stared lifelessly at the ground, his mother was dead…she was gone forever. He would never see her smiling face again…and it was all his fault he knew it. It he hadn't seen the little ghost girl none of this would have happened. His mother would still be alive and his sisters wouldn't have to grow up with a mother. He heard people moving around down stairs offering their condolences. He didn't want nor deserve to be down there, it was after all his fault she was dead.   
  
He heard soft footsteps come upstairs and stop at his door. He heard a soft knock but didn't move to answer. He heard Kagome's soft voice call out to him. "Ichigo? May I come in?" he refused to answer her. She tired two more times before falling silent. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he thought she left him to. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear her open and close his door.   
  
He only noticed her when she sat down beside him and gently pulled him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and let the dam break. He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. They sat there for a few minutes after he was done crying just basking in each other's presence. "Kagome?" she ran her hands through his hair. "Hm?" "Why did you stay with me?" She smiled at him, "Because I'm your wife/friend and I love you." He smiled sadly back at her, "But it's my fault she died. I don't deserve to be alive."   
  
She lost her smile and hit him on his head, "Stupid! It wasn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself!" He looked down at his hands, "But if I hadn't seen the little ghost girl then…" she shook her head and grabbed his head and forced him to look at her, "Stupid. If you truly feel it's your fault then get stronger so you can protect those you love. And stop moping around if you just sit around and do nothing you'll let her death be in vain! She loved you and died protecting you, now use the life she saved to protect others. I'm sure that's what she'd want. She'd also want you to take care of your wife." He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Yeah. You always know how to cheer me up."   
  
She smiled at him and tugged on his hand towards the door. "So, you feel like lending some of your new found strength to your family?" He smiled at her, "Yeah, God knows dad can't handle the girls. But…will you stay with me?" She squeezed his hand as they walked downstairs. "I always have and I always will. I'll never stop loving you even if we're apart." He squeezed her hand back as they walked down the stairs towards his father and sisters. "I guess I chose the right girl to marry. Mom was right."   
  
A crying ten year old Kagome clung to a sad Ichigo. "I don't want to go! I want stay with you!" he held her tightly to his chest as he silently asked his dad and her mom to give them some privacy, which they did. "I know love I know. But you have to, your grandpa needs help with the shrine." She calmed down as he rubbed her back. "I know, but I'll miss you." "I'll miss you to. But we can always call and write to each other." She pulled away to look into his eyes, "And we have winter, spring, and summer break."   
  
He smiled at her, "Yeah, but I better not hear of any young suitors, You're my wife and nobody but me can have you." She smiled at him, "Same goes for you. I better not hear about some young whores catching your attention." He laughed, "Like that could ever happen. I love you." He kissed he softly on the lips, "And I love you…my strawberry." He scowled at her nickname. "Do I look like a strawberry to you?" she flicked his nose with her finger, "Yep and you taste like one to."   
  
He blushed as she ran towards her mother's car, "You better take care of your family! And Chad and Tatsuki to! I love you!" He smiled after her, "I love you to and when we come of age I'm gonna marry you!" He smirked as she faltered in her waving, "You better!" he smiled as he felt his dad's hand rest on his shoulder after hey were out of view. "I can't wait to see my grandbabies." He smirked, "Yep. You better be prepared we're not gonna stop till we have a big family. And they're all gonna annoy the hell out of you." "Eww Ichigo, we don't need to picture Kagome-nee-chan doing that with you!" He laughed at his younger sisters as his dad freaked out. "Who told you about that? My little girls are to young to know about that!"   
  
He groaned as his hollow sent wave after wave of painful energy through his body. Yanking him from his peaceful happy memories. Let me out! No, during his trip down memory lane his hollow had gotten closer to the surface. He could feel the subtle changes already. His nails grew into claws as his teeth started to sharpen as did his five senses. NO! He gripped his head harder not even noticing when his claws dew blood. Let go! And it will all stop just let go! He shook his head violently. I can't I WON'T!   
  
During his struggle he clamped his eyes shut and started inhaling deeply from his nose. That's when he smelt it…her. He heard her soft gasp and smelt her warm scent of lavender and rainwater. He felt her run towards him and hug his head and arms. Not caring of the angry and powerful waves he was projecting or about the blood dripping from his head. She held him tighter when he struggled to break out of h is hold. "Ichigo…my Ichigo. Clam down love I'm here. Clam down and talk to me."   
  
Her soft musical voice broke through the haze and calmed him and surprisingly his hollow who uttered only three words before going back to sleep. Mine. My Mate. He clamed his breathing until it was slow and deep. He slowly pulled away from her and opened his eyes. They meet concerned loved filled sapphire blue eyes, high check bones, pale skin, perfectly arched eyebrows and soft pink lips marred in a concerned frown. "K-Kagome?" she smiled at him, "Hai, Ichigo…my Ichigo."   
  
There she was standing in a black flared minni skirt and a button downed white dress shirt complete with black ankle high boots. He blinked afraid she would disappear when she didn't he crushed her to him in a hug spinning her around before plopping on the bench causing her to straddle him, her skirt ridding up a bit in front but covering the rest of her butt as she sat on his lap. She traced the lined of his face before hugging his neck. "Ichigo what happened why were you in pain and expelling such angry and powerful wave of energy?" he stilled before relaxing as she rubbed his back.   
  
"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do but why are you here?" she smiled softly at him. "Your father called me and asked me to look for you. He said that you needed me. What's a Vizard?" he sighed of course it wasn't her choice to look for him. Kagome felt the depression settle in his aura as he sat under her in silence. "Ichigo. What's wrong love?" he shook his head, no need to worry her. "Nothing." She glared at him, "Ichigo. You better stop lying to me. Or is it that I'm not worthy to hear your troubles that you won't tell me?" her face and spirit fell. She should have known that she wasn't strong enough to help him.   
  
He shook his head negatively, "No, it's just that I'm not sure you'll believe me. I mean its one thing that you and I can see ghosts but…" Kagome forced him to look at her, "Ichigo…I'm you're wife and I'll always believe you. Besides I doubt you've done anything that I haven't done in the past few years I've lived at the shrine." He laughed bitterly before going into his expiation of the past year and a half.   
  
"I see. So you went through all that and she decided to stay in the soul society with her brother?" he nodded not trusting his voice he had just spilled everything to her, everything, including him becoming a Vizard and he was scared of her reaction. Kagome glared at his chest, "Ungrateful bitch! And you!" she slapped his chest, " I can't believe you went through all that for another girl! Dammit if you wanted to run around getting into fights then you should have told me! Your help would have been appreciated when I was looking for the jewel shards!"   
  
He gaped at her, he just told her that he was no longer human, had a homicidal hollow in his gut and she was mad at him for rescuing Rukia! And what the hell did she mean by 'if you wanted to run around getting into fights then you should have told me! Your help would have been appreciated when I was looking for the jewel shards!' "You don't care that I'm a Vizard?" she looked at him like he was stupid, "Are you kidding me! That's why you've been so depressed?" he nodded dumbly.   
  
"Stupid! I love you for better or worse. So what you're no longer fully human. Big deal if I cared about such petty things as that I wouldn't have half the friends I do. Besides. The Ichigo I know wouldn't let something as small as this get him down. He'd train and get stronger then his hollow and make it work for him. Use it to his advantage to protect those he loves better. Though you better love that Rukia girl like another sister." He smiled at her as she pouted. Then what she said hit him…like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean? Do you have friends that aren't fully human? And what are jewel shards?"   
  
She laughed while scratching the back of her head, "Ehehehe. I guess it's my turn to tell you a story but promise me that you won't get mad and remember that I love you…"   
  
Ichigo was visibly shaking in anger as Kagome just sat there twiddling her thumbs. She had just told him everything…including her small but long crush on Inu Yasha and how he treated her. Ichigo had every right to be mad, she was just yelling at him for rescuing another girl he probably saw as a sister and she had a full-blown crush on another man who reminded her of him. She chanced a glance at him. He was staring at her passionately, which confused the hell out of her until she felt the underlining darkness to his aura. Which meant his hollow must be at the surface.   
  
Shit. She was in trouble and had to tread carefully, she wasn't afraid of him she just didn't want him to do something he would regret latter. She quickly and silently put up a barrier around them to keep out any innocent bystanders. She would treat him like she would a demon that went into a demonic rage. Letting their more primal side of them take charge. She barred her neck to him showing her submission to him, which he let out a low satisfied rumble to. She slowly trailed her hand up his neck giving him the chance to stop her should he wish. Once her hand made it to his jugular he growled at her to stop, which she did.   
  
He forced her to look up at him, which she did but made sure to keep her eyes low in submission. "Mine." Her eyes widened when he slammed his mouth down on her lips. Cutting one causing it to bleed. He growled as his tongue lapped at the cut on her lip stopping the blood flow. She let out small whimpers of submission in the back of her throat, hopping to appeal to him so that he would calm down and go back to normal. But she knew this was something he could only get out of the way in this state, he need to prove himself to her. That she belonged to him and only him. She had no one to blame but her self.   
  
She blushed as he trailed burning kisses to her neck to slowly and lazily lick where her pulse was. One of his hands supported his back as the other groped her under her skirt. She bit back a moan, which displeased him so he pinched her butt causing her to jump in surprise. "I want to hear you. Hear the noises that I make you make." She nodded as he kissed her neck. This time she let her moan go thankful she put up a barrier. He started to rub her through her panties loving the little mews she made as he felt her become wet   
  
She gasped in his ear as he pushed aside her now wet panties so he could play with her. She shivered as the cold air hit her hot core. "Ich-Ichigo…we shouldn't…not here." He silenced her with a growl, "Mine to do with what I please. Mine, my mate not his. That bastard dog."She groaned as he as he carefully slipped a finger into her tight hot sheath. Something they had done before, during their summer vacation last year they decided to take the next step, not the step but the next step nonetheless. "H-Hai yours." His chest vibrated with a pleased growl.   
  
He pumped it slowly at first picking up speed as her breath became labored and short when he noticed she was about to reach her climax he added a second finger starting her all over again. "Ichigo…please." She whimpered her need to him causing him to let out a pleased growl. He rubbed her clit roughly as he pumped into her hard and fast curling his fingers in certain spots and hitting the one spot that could make her scream. And scream she did.   
  
She called out his name for the whole park to hear, not that bastard dog's name, his. She was straddling him and recovering from an orgasm he caused. And he was going to do so much more. Oh so much more. He smirked his ego swelling as she panted against his neck trying to catch her breath and clam down. Only he could make her scream, only he could cause her to pant, only he could cause her to loose her cool, only he could touch her like this. Not that filthy dog.   
  
He growled and had a sudden urge to prove to himself that he was the only one who could have her. She seemed to sense his anger and discomfort because she hugged him to her as she lifted her hips so he could maneuver himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her trying not to hurt her he knew it was her first time, hell it was his first time to. He grunted that seemed to make his victory over the dam dog so much better. She might have fancied the dog for a while but she saved her self for him. He groaned as he slid fully into her. She was so tight.   
  
She clenched her eyes and let out a hissed breath, he was so big and it was her first time, but even in his current state he was being careful and considerate to her feelings. She smiled as he stilled under her waiting for her to make the first move. After a few seconds of adjusting she experimentally lifted her self off of him and lowered herself back down. They both groaned at the friction it caused. So she did it again harder and faster slowly setting up a rhythm for them both. She could feel Ichigo wanted more so she decided to let him set the pace. "Love, do as you wish I trust you," he looked into her eyes and nodded at the love he saw in them.   
  
He quickly grabbed her hips and started pounding into her proving to her that he was the only one that could do this to her. She met his vigorous movements thrust for thrust just as eager to prove she belonged to him. He quickened his pace as he felt her walls tighten around him signaling that she was close to her release. He ruthlessly pounded into her small frame even after her felt her shudder her release along with uttering a tattered version of his name. Not the dogs. He kept going for a few more minutes before slamming her down onto his throbbing member and holding her hips in place as he emptied his seed into her womb.   
  
They sat there for a while; she blushed as she felt him soften within her. That's when it hit her. She just lost her virginity on a bench…in a park…in broad daylight. Thank god for barriers. She turned bright red as she felt Ichigo's chest rumble with laughter. She looked up at him though her hands he was laughing at her! Well she sighed at least he was back to normal. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. He let out a pleased rumble. "Well it seems this bench has witnessed just about every big event in ours lives." She glared at him, "Pervert." "So says the girl straddling a guy with her panties hanging of her foot." She snorted, "So says the guy inside the girl with her panties hanging off her foot."   
  
He chuckled, "You got me there love. Are you mad?" she shook her head as she stood up causing him to slide out of her making them both gasp at the loss of warmth. "No it wasn't your fault. It was your hollow. Besides I should have anticipated this before I told you my story. Are you mad at me?" He smiled at her as she pulled up her panties, "No, I mean I could be a jerk and hold it against you…but I love you to much. Besides I'm the one who just took your virginity in a park. Not him." His face turned serious, "But if I do see him I will kill him."   
  
She shook her head at his antics, "Yeah, yeah. So are you out of your self imposed hollow funk?" He smiled at her as he stretched, "Yeah, let's go bug my dad and tell him his grandbabies might be here sooner then he wants. I also want to talk to my dad, your mom and your grandpa about a real wedding. I mean we did make a promise didn't we?" she squealed as she latched onto his arm walking with him out of the park after she took down the barrier. "Hai." She giggled causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow at her, "What's so funny love?" she shook her head, "Well…I just realized you're right that bench has witnessed just about every major event in our lives. And that I want to get married in front of it, if that's okay?" He smiled down at her, "Sure love any thing you want."   
  
Ichigo smirked as he walked towards his house with his Kagome tucked under his arm, he and his hollow now had some common ground their Kagome, who had their mark on her neck and their child growing in her womb. He was never so happy to have his hollow then at that moment. He smiled happily he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down. Not the Soul Society, the Vizards, hollows or Aizen, nothing. He grinned more as they approached his house…wait why was Urahara there and why was he glaring at him like he wanted to run him through with his sword?


End file.
